


Say You Love Me

by feralcrocs



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, This Is Just Pure Fluff And Smut, someone needs to shower this boy with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralcrocs/pseuds/feralcrocs
Summary: You hum. You slide your fingers further up, finally and properly burying them in his soft hair like you’ve been wanting to. Well.. You were here to show him your love and show him you would.Inspired by the text conversation ‘say you love me’ with Asmo.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this work on this [playlist](https://m.soundcloud.com/user-583447477-978491545/ultimate-baby-making-playlist-hour-1-of-3-continuous-mix)
> 
> That’s what i was listening to when i wrote this and would def recommend listening to when reading this.

You feel your DDD buzz next to your thigh. You pause the movie you were watching and reach out to grab it to see you’ve received a few messages from Asmo. A smile starts forming on your lips as you open the messaging app.

Asmo:  
Hey, MC. 

Tell me you love me.

I’m always saying it to you, but you never really say it back. 

I want to hear it from you sometimes too, you know?

May I?

The smile quickly disappears from your face. Yeah, it’s true that you weren’t the most vocal about your feelings but that’s because you liked showing how much you loved others through your actions more. However you always made sure to always show love to all the brothers equally but it seems that Asmo may have missed the way you liked to operate? Or at least you hoped so because you never wanted to make the demon feel unloved or unwanted. Well you obviously had to clear things up, but first.. 

MC:  
I love you.

Asmo:  
[Sticker]

I absolutely love you too.

From the bottom of my heart! ❤️

MC:  
Actually..

Are you free right now? I’d like to talk to you about something.

Asmo:  
Oh.. Nothing bad, I hope?

I’m in my room. Just doing a bit of a closet cleanup.

MC:  
Alright. Be there in 5.

You got up from your bed and started heading towards Asmo’s room. It doesn’t take you long to find yourself in front of his door. You take a deep breath and knock on the door. You hear some rustling before he opens the door, hair sticking in weird directions and clothes a little out of place. You can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in your chest at the sight that is so un-Asmo like. You also can’t help reaching out to ruffle his hair, messing it up even more. It’s incredibly soft and you feel yourself wanting to sink your fingers in it even more. 

‘What happened here?’

Asmo pouts a bit as he opens the door wider. Your eyes fall on the mountain of clothes on the floor in front of his closet.

‘I think I need to upgrade to a bigger closet again. It’s no use trying to fit more into this one, I almost got crushed trying.’

You smile again, heading towards the bed and dodging the stray clothes on the floor. You plop yourself on one side of the bed and gesture to the spot next to you. Asmo closes the door behind himself. He goes around the bed to reach the other side and hesitantly sits beside you, his expression is neutral but his eyes betray his nervousness.

‘So..? What did you want to talk about?’

You sigh. You weren’t the best at expressing your feelings, thus why you liked to express your love through your actions.

‘Asmo..’ you start gently, ‘I wanted to talk about the conversation we just had. You know I love you, right?’

You can see a faint blush coloring his cheeks. He lightly puffs them out before releasing the breath he was holding. You notice he wasn’t wearing any makeup and his freckles were clearly visible. He looks so beautiful you can’t help reaching out and gently brushing your hand across his soft cheek, finally cupping it in your palm. 

‘Oh..’

He clears out his throat, eyes darting to the left before speaking up again.

‘Yeah, I mean you just told me.’

You roll your eyes.

‘You know that’s not what I meant.’

‘I know.. I just.. I just need to hear you say it sometimes..’

You hum. You slide your fingers further up, finally and properly burying them in his soft hair like you’ve been wanting to. Well.. You were here to show him your love and show him you would.

‘I’m sorry baby, I know i’m not the best at speaking up about it but I always try to show it to you. I’ll try to be more vocal about it though.. And you can come to me any time you need reassurance.’

Your tone gradually dropping the more you talk to him. You start inching closer, eyelashes fluttering shut. Asmo’s lips always feel soft, like velvet. His movements smooth and slow, practiced and perfected, he kisses you back, matching your pace. You feel his hand reach up to your neck and gently caress you there. His other hand sneaks up to your waist, bringing you closer to his body. You feel the warmth emanating from him and you start slipping down the bed to find a more comfortable position.

Asmo follows you effortlessly, never breaking the kiss. You finally let your head drop into one of his many pillows, trying to catch your breath. You open your eyes to see him looking at you. The intensity of the emotions behind them makes your heart flutter and your knees go weak. You start feeling a heat building up in your lower belly. It never ceases to amaze you just how intensely he loved and desired you and how he wasn’t scared one bit to show it to you.

‘Asmo...’

Your voice is barely a whisper but you reach your arms to put them around his neck and bring him down to smash your lips against his. You try to put all your feelings into the kiss. To convey just how much you cherish him. You feel your heart squeeze, overwhelmed by the strength of the emotion. 

Asmo kisses back, giving it his all, just like with everything that concerns you. He moves to properly get on top of you and positions his leg in between yours. Reaching up to press his knee against your heat. You gasp into the kiss just as his hands grab your hips. He slides them your under your shirt and slowly makes his way up your body. He caresses every inch of your skin with such tenderness yet his touch denotes a possessiveness you can’t miss. He breaks away from your lips and let his mouth trail along your jaw and down your neck. He releases a hot breath there, just beneath your ear. You feel goosebumps make you shiver all the way down to your spine.

You flip him over, having learned a thing or two from all those months spent together.

‘Nuh uh. It’s my turn to make you feel good this time.’

He whimpers, grabbing your hips.

‘You know I just want to please you, my love. That’s always my priority.’

You grab his hands, tackling them above his hands.

‘Not this time. This time, you’re the priority, baby. You deserve it.’

His eyes go soft as you lower your lips to his. You pepper small kisses along his jaw, imitating his earlier path. 

‘You’re so beautiful.. Sometimes, you come down for breakfast and you look so ethereal I almost can’t believe my eyes.. Can’t believe someone so attractive.. so perfect exists.’

You feel something foreign twitch beneath where you’re sitting. You smile into his ear. 

‘You’re so good. So good to me. You always make me feel so good. There’s no one else that can make me feel like this but you.’

His hands struggle against yours, eyes squeezing shut and voice letting out a deep moan. You only take it as encouragement to go on.

‘There’s no one else like you. I love you, love the way you make me feel, i love all of you.’

You feel his hips push up against your bottom, starting to grind up. You’re at your limit too. Looking at his disheveled hair, the way his eyes seem to almost beg you to touch him, kiss him, take him. Hearing his soft moans. You start to slowly peel off your clothes, putting on a show for him. His hands immediately fly up to squeeze your soft sides. From your plump hips, all the way up to your breasts. You start unbuttoning his shirt dropping kisses to every inch of skin you uncover. When you’re done, you bite down into his hip bone, gently raking your teeth up. 

You wiggle out of his lap to take off your pants and his just after. Asmo is slim but toned, lines defined and perfectly highlighting all the right places, limbs stretching out so elegantly yet effortlessly. You can’t help but run your hands appreciatively along his body, occasionally complimenting your touches with hot kisses. His hands fly up to your hair, bringing you up to share a seething kiss. He only breaks away to look you deeply in the eyes, stopping for a few seconds to let his hungry gaze devour the view above him. He seems satisfied after a long silence, hums and starts propping himself up on his arms. 

He presses his back to the headboard of the bed and takes your hand to guide you into his lap once again. His skin is uncharacteristically warm against yours, making you feel even hotter. You wrap your arms around his neck, pressing yourself against his toned chest. You reach back to guide his member inside. You slowly slide down, taking a moment to adjust. Once you’re ready, you start moving, setting a slow and languid pace. 

You both can’t keep your hands or your mouths off each other. The sweat of your bodies making it easier to slide against each other, and somewhat hotter too. Making love with Asmo always feels so intense, so much more different from regular sex, no matter how good that is too. It just feels so raw. You both whisper sweet nothings to each other in between kisses, sharp breaths and soft moans.

It’s a slow and gradual but very strong build up. You feel goosebumps sending tingles across your entire body before your orgasm comes crashing down on you. Asmo helps you ride it, keeping the same pace while you shiver and grab tightly into his shoulders. He always makes sure you come first before he grants himself release. You both ride out the waves of pleasure until you feel exhaustion set over your body.

You stay on his lap for a while longer, catching your breath, you feel beads of sweat falling down from your neck, making their way down your body. You shiver from the cold air, sliding up and away from Asmo and going to lay down under the covers. He reaches over to his nightstand, grabbing all the necessary items to clean you up for the time being. He joins you under the covers after taking care of the both of you. You open your arms, inviting him to cuddle up against you. You don’t hesitate to kiss his forehead once he’s inside your arms.

‘I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this (and the playlist too haha). Kudos and comments are always welcome!  
> also here’s my [tumblr](https://yuuuji.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about obey me or request anything!


End file.
